When It's Too Late
by Hajimari
Summary: [ONESHOT] Sometimes when you are ready to tell the person you love him, it might already be too late because when he is over you, he’s over you. Unrequited Yuta x Nina, Yuta x Maya


Disclaimer: I do not own Ultra Maniac.

A/N: I felt Yuta and Maya needed more love so I wrote this. Enjoy!

Summary: Sometimes when you are ready to tell the person you love him, it might already be too late because when he is over you, he's over you. Unrequited Yuta x Nina Yuta x Maya

* * *

"_I'm sorry, Nina."_

Those words replayed in her mind over and over again as if haunting her for life. She hugged her legs close to her body as she sat on the bed in her unlighted room, tears sliding down her cheeks and the salty taste left her more sour and bitter than ever.

She thought Yuta liked her, according to what Ayu, her best friend had related. So why doesn't it seem so just a few moments ago? Nina always had her feelings sidetracked between Yuta and Tsujiai. But now, she had reached her decision of loving Yuta more than ever but was rejected so cruelly. It was heartbreaking to replay that very scene in her mind…

_Flashback…_

_Nina was on her way to Maya's home to return a notebook she had borrowed the other day._

"_Maya, I've come to return…" Her sentence was stopped short as she saw what happened when she opened the door. Her heart banged furiously against her ribcage and her eyes widened questioningly in shock._

"_Yu…Yuta." Nina whispered as she saw the light tea-coloured hair boy pressing his lips onto Maya's soft pink ones._

_The two had immediately separated upon hearing the door open and as they turned towards the visitor, expressions of sorry and possible guilt swept across their faces._

"_Nina." Yuta acknowledged the yellow-haired girl's presence._

"_Why?" Nina said softly. "WHY?"_

_Without an answer, Nina ran out of Maya's house and to who-knows-where. However, Yuta caught up with her, grabbing her wrists roughly and twisted her to face him._

"_I…I want to explain everything, Nina." Yuta said softly. Hearing no response from the girl, he continued, "While you were deciding on whom you really love, Maya came…"_

"Yuta."

"Maya."

"What are you doing at my house?"

"Can I talk to you?"

"About what? Spill."

"You're not very friendly like this, are you?"

"Look, I don't have time for your silly talk? What do you want?"

"I just want to ask you something. Have you ever fallen in love?"

"Why…why are you asking this?"

"I just want to know."

"Yes, I have."

"Did that guy return his feelings?"

"No, he didn't."

"What did you do then?"

"I forget about him. What is the point of holding onto something when you know you will lose it anyway?"

"…_and then, somehow, I feel that Maya is a very beautiful person, both in heart and looks." Yuta finished and gave a sorry glance at Nina. "I love Maya. I'm sorry, Nina."_

_End of flashback…_

Nina wiped away her tears slowly and went to the bathroom to wash her face. With heavy footsteps, she returned to her room, her mind filled with images of Yuta and Maya smiling together and walking together hand in hand.

"Nina, dinner is ready."

The yellow-haired girl turned around and saw Rio, her grey cat looking at her curiously. "Dinner is ready." He repeated and Nina nodded to indicate she had understood.

"Is something bothering you?" Rio asked as they walked to the table.

"Nothing at all!" Nina said in a cheerful tone. Then in a soft voice, she muttered to herself, "I'll forget about Yuta."

_Outside Nina's house…_

"Do you think she'll be okay?" Maya asked worriedly.

"I think so. Why?" Yuta asked playfully. "It's not like you to worry about Nina, your rival."

"Shut up."

"Silence me then." Yuta said with a cheeky smile and kissed Maya tenderly on the lips as his arms wrapped around her waist. Slowly, he felt the girl's arms hooking around his neck as well and he smiled.

_That's right, Maya's perfect, and I love her more than I loved Nina before._

* * *

A/N: Hope you enjoyed that! Please review! Sorry for all Nina fans for making her sad and all but I always liked Maya more than her.

Please review!


End file.
